Daughter of death
by leavesmichelle
Summary: Her parents were murdered by Grindelwald when she was young, and she's adopted by the Flamels. Charming and gifted, with the ability to read minds upon touch, and hidden from public perception her entire life, when she attends Hogwarts at 17, she's a true mystery; beloved by all, friends of none. She's Riddle's obsession. TR/OC SLASH.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Ms. Flawier! Go! We'll hold them off!" Jets of light flashed, and faded. Their forever loyal elves and guards had been their last desperate line of defense, and the weakest. Chairs and desks smashed and the floor tiles cracked. Her mother swore. "Anti porkey and apparition wards have been erected. And they're calling for backup." She turned, and put her hand gently on her daughter's cheek. Embry, do you have a plan?

The little girl nodded. "Trust Governess Lucinda, and if all else fails, find a way to go to the Flamels. They're family and won't leave me to beg on the streets."

Even now, her little quips made her mother smile. "They adore you, they'll be happy to take you.

She turned to her governess. "You know what to do."

The governess, Lucinda nodded tensely. "I'll protect her with my life."

" Let's hope it doesn't come to that." She said grimly. "Now go! I'll engage him long enough for you to escape." She kissed her daughter gently just as one of the walls crashed open and a swarm of men rushed in.

Her daughter didn't turn back to watch her mother, but grabbing her governess' hand, rushed to the second level to a hidden room which led outside. Maniacal laughter gave Embry a slight halt in her tracks in her tracks. A foot extended outward prepared to run down the stairs to their hidden exit paused.

"Embry!" Her governess hissed. "Quickly!"

The girl frowned. "No." And pointed a slightly shaking hand to several shadowy figure guarding the exit, nearly impossible to see in the dark lighting.

"We were betrayed." The governess whispered.

"Yes." The girl agreed. "By whom is of no conscience now."

"What can we do?"

The girl's mind turned to something her grandmother had whispered to her mother upon her deathbed only months ago, something that was perhaps best not hers to be had, that she had refused to test, on the account that it was 'too dark' for her taste. Only to be used when in the most precarious situations. Now? Perhaps it would work.

Her eyes turned dark in anticipation.

*Flashback*  
"My Embry." A voice croaked from the bed. "Come closer. Let me see your face." The girl moved forward cautiously, floorboards creaking under her feet. The air was dusty although the windows were open, the silk curtains flying airily with the breeze. The girl moved forward gracefully, her quiet steps, loud, her grandmother's heavy breathing being the only other sound in the utter silence of the room. She stepped forward and placed her hands in her grandmother's. A wrinkled old finger traced the girls cheek. "As lovely and smooth as the surface of a pearl." Her son was dead, killed by that freak of a monster, and this child, her grandchild was all that would remain of the Flawier's once she was gone. She'd be damned if she left this Earth without ensuring that her granddaughter would survive. Her hand moved to the girl's hair, "And hair as dark as the ebony of which you were named." The hand fell limp against the bedspread. "Some of us women of the house of Flawier have a gift, those of us chosen by fate, perhaps you've heard-perhaps not-of the gift of apathy?"

*end flashback*

The recollection however, came too late; as Embry came to, she was faced with the horrible sight of her mother's corpse, surrounded by the bodies of her household, and enemies. Her mother's murderer stood alone, in the middle, triumphantly over her, smiling sadistically. He seemed to sense her horrified gaze and looked up to her, triumph lighting his eyes. In a powerful leap, Grindelwald landed in the second level, right in front of Lucinda.

Embry's governess turned to face Grindelwald, terror and defiance written clear upon her face, instinctively erecting a hurried shield charm that was taken down with a careless wave of his wand.

"Stand aside." he sneered looking down upon the weakling who dared to intrude upon his path.

"No please!" She begged

"Foolish woman! Stand aside, and I will spare you and the girl."

"Leave her, take me instead!"

"Stand aside!"

"PLEASE!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The child's only remaining friend fell to the floor, dead. Grindelwald stepped around the corpse and inspected what remained of the room. Chairs upturned, the table missing legs and smashed down the middle. And in the commotion, the girl was hidden. But she was still here, he could sense the magic around her swirling around the level all coming from one area, and if he could locate it...

Aha. Hiding in a broom cupboard. How fitting. And how utterly weak.

"Foolish girl." Grindelwald sneered. "Come out, and I'll make you my heir when you come of age, cherished and loved by all of Germany. Hide, continue to defy me, and you'll die, just as your pathetic friend."

Pause. Then, a girl, a lovely child, but a girl nonetheless, walked gracefully out of the broom closet. She couldn't have been more than eight. Despite all that happened, she wasn't trembling, her face, a blank mask, her figure straight, tall proud and unbroken, Grindelwald noted. This lovely minuscule creature, was all that remained of the once renowned family of Flawier? She would be an excellent heir. Or bride. He shook his head. He was no pedophile. She was a child, her only use would be as an heir no matter how lovely she was. He nearly salivated as he thought of the ancient manuscripts, all of those wonderful spells, magics, and knowledge he could claim as her guardian.

She stepped into the moonlight, dressed in a dark blue gown,so dark it was nearly black, and Grindelwald got his first clear view of her face. He inhaled sharply. Flawlessly pale skin, dark ringlets curling around her shoulders, and deep brown eyes, shining with a warmth that confounded him. A fallen angel.

Despite his reputation as a Dark Lord, he was a man that appreciated beauty. And her own angelic form of beauty was no exception. She smiled at him, an innocent smile, one that beget no guile. He unconsciously smiled back at her. There was something about her that was utterly endearing, something about her that was so utterly breathtaking, was it the slight tilt of her chin, or her lovely clear wide eyes?

"Grindelwald." Said she. Her voice clear, mellow, and sweet, pierced through the haze in his mind upon seeing her.

"Yes." He breathed almost fervently.

The girl had smiled, and stretched her hand out to him, and a wave of grey flowing from her fingertips. Her newfound magic had instinctively known what to do, and she concentrated on past emotions, of love, safety, sending blasts upon blasts of pure emotion, of contentment, desire upon him.

Waves of contentment, joy in seeing her smile, resonated from her figure, rolling off, and directed only at him. She nearly smiled. And this branch of magic was only detectable by her, attainable by her, wholly and utterly her own. His mind worked still, but churned slowly, only processing how lovely she was, how utterly small and helpless. How much he wanted her.

Her lips were curled, but not once, reached her eyes. They stayed neutral, no emotions showing through. "Do you wish to save me?"

"I'll do anything." He promised fervently, his entirety responding to the charm of her voice and beauty, utterly desiring to protect this little gem from all harm. To keep her safe. Hide her in a remote location away from the evils of the world.

Ironic as he had just minutes ago killed what little protection remained in her residence.

She smiled with her teeth now, and reached her hand out to him. He took it and held her body close, wanting to hold her, reassure her that nothing would ever happen to her. "Make me a porkey to Yorkshire, England."


	2. Chapter 1

*Eight years later*

Embry swirled the straw of her ice water, leaning against a stone pillar, bored. She hadn't wanted to be here. With the chance that her face would be on the newspapers for anyone to recognize. Not at all. But her mother had so insisted, that coming to an Abraxas Malfoy's politician's party would be good for her company's publicity and that she would have a chance to " _Make some friends her own age!_ ", so she went along with it. And her oblivious father, not understanding that he was to be her chaperone for the night, promptly dropped her off at the Malfoy manor and left her. The amount of trust and cluelessness her adopted parents had in the raising of her was absolutely astounding.

Her thoughts turned to the events a year prior. She had coerced the so called most powerful wizard of the decade to apparate her to Yorkshire, where she whereupon ordered him to obliviate of all his knowledge of herself, convincing him that it was for her safety of course, and to apparate back to Germany as if nothing unusual had occurred, before making her way, to the fielius protected location of the Flamel home.

She had lay in bed that night, eyes dry. Surrounded by comfort. Warm blankets. A good meal. No tears shed, no glistening of the eyes. She had felt hollow, in disbelief, denial. And the dam had broken. She broke, falling upon the floorboards, tearing at her hair, clawing at her face, tearing the flawless skin the Flawier family had always been so proud of.

An inhuman scream had rose from her throat, shrill, and muffled by her own hand over her mouth. She had hated herself. Detested the fact that she had survived. How utterly helpless she had been to help those she loved. That she had lived, while her mother had perished.

She swore that she'd never be that weak again, that she would harness her gift and learn to manipulate others such that those under her care, herself, and whomever she would learn to love would be safe. She sobbed, heart rendering sobs, clawing herself, drawing blood, damp marks of clear and dark crimson staining the floorboards visibly.

The Flamels had rushed immediately to her room, in time to stop Embry from causing any permanent damage to herself. Nicholas immediately wandlessly wrapped a blanket tightly around her, swaddling her like a young child. Perenelle conjured a rocking chair and held her, rocking her gently side to side, whispering sweet nothings, words of comfort against her ears.

She no longer needed such comfort.

*Flash!*

She flinched slightly as the light from a camera blinded her, interrupting her musings. Setting her drink down, she turned, frowning at the little slicked back blond haired woman with heavily laced mascara taking photos. The woman had the consideration to look a little guilty.

"Sorry dearie, you looked absolutely lovely standing there, I'm Ana Skeeter, I'm taking photos of the party tonight for the Prophet." Ana gave a full bright toothed smile which only served to make her fully lathered mascara look even more grotesque. "Do you mind if I get your name? I haven't seen you around before, and believe me," She leaned forward conspiracipidly. "I know everyone." She winked.

Embry forced a smile. "Charmed. My name is Embry. "

"Embry.. Embry... why does that name ring a bell?" The lady paused, staring at her face. "You wouldn't be Embry Bookwalter, her family is hideous, absolutely no sense of fashion,"

She paused again. "You couldn't be related to THE Embry Flamel?"

Embry shook her head regretfully. Regret sincere in her features. "Unfortunately not, we have no relation. I haven't the good fortune to meet anyone as famous as the likes of her."

Skeeter laughed, and leaned over conspiratorially. "None of us have! The young Flamel has never shown her face to the world despite all her pomp, fame, and fortune. And as the head of one of Britain's most well known magical skincare companies, you would think that she would at least feel some obligation to speak at an event advertising for her products, but Nooooo."

Embry laughed, "So as a distinguished member of the press, what reason do you believe the Flamel has for hiding?"

Skeeter coughed, clearing her throat, "My theory is that her face is deformed in some way, so the poor child is afraid to go out and bare the public's opinion, not to mention the negative press her company would receive as a result."

Embry nodded in agreement. Sympathizing completely with Skeeter's theory. She lay a hand on Skeeter's shoulder sympathetically. "I have another theory." Embry stated seriously with a straight face. "I believe that she's a secret member of the Department of Mysteries, and she works as an undercover spy, sampling the public's skin concentrations via use of her facial products."

Skeeter nodded rapidly, the quill in her hand vibrating frantically.

"And as to the reason she never comes out in public, well, perhaps she feels guilt for her actions and cannot bear to face the public."

Skeeter grinned broadly. "Yes! I knew there was something suspicious regarding her!"

 _You have no idea._

"After all, sales representatives aren't enough. No one would be that averse to public speaking and garnering support, unless they have something to hide. I'll make sure to look more into her background, stay tuned! And a responsible knowledgeable young girl like you, if you ever have the time, do read what I have to say on the Daily Prophet." She winked. "I'm sure you'd find it very informative."

Embry laughed. Skeeter was struck by the symmetry of her features. So lovely. So promising. Perhaps the girl was a model. "I'll be more than happy to read your columns Ms. Skeeter." She promised. "I look forward to seeing what you learn. Now please excuse me for a moment, I do believe I see someone I haven't spoken to in a long time. A pleasure, Ms. Skeeter."

"Of course! I'll have a column regarding her out tomorrow!"

She was so caught up in the excitement of this prospect and having gained a new reader, that she never even noticed that Embry had not once mentioned her family name.

Embry turned away, turning off her gift, the smile melting in an instant. _Reporters. I suppose I should give them something to occupy their time with, least they decide to begin digging. I'll simply have to announce myself after all._

* * *

Tap tap tap

The sound of her rapid footsteps echoed in the long empty pathway. She walked past elegantly carved bushes to the large wooden door, pausing briefly to ensure the transfigured veil that hid her face served its purpose well, shielding her to the utmost extent, before she took a breath, knocked, and the doors to the Malfoy residence opened to her for a second time.

"And you miss, are?"

"Embry Flamel."

* * *

I was working on this a while back when I realized that I had completely messed up the plot, so I'm trying to clean it up. It's a work in progress lol

 _Happy New Year all :)_


	3. Chapter 2

The doorman nodded, briefly scanning her invitation before stepping aside to welcome her back in."Please enjoy the party Ms. Flamel."

Her lips curled under the veil. "I'm sure I will."

She stepped into the chandelier, brilliantly lit hall, candlelight glinting from every crease in the pillars, walking briskly towards the shadowed hallways, up the corridor, brushing past curtain to reveal a hidden door. Picking the lock, she took a step into the dimly lit room, with heavily musty couches, and books lined on shelves all the way up to the low ceiling. She placed her hand onto the floor, and concentrated. A necklace slid through the cracks of the planks, from a storage room deep beneath the mansion, past the wards hidden along the floor. Picking it up with her gloved fingers, she wrapped it with a linen cloth, and stuffed it into her bodice.

Locking the door gently behind her, she uncast her usual notice-me-not spell upon herself and, upon taking off her gloves, rejoined the general populace. She took the profited drink from the tray a waiter offered. Sipping the cherry red concoction. Waiting.

It didn't take very long.

She recognized the man as soon as she saw a wisp of his silver blond hair, talking to a pudgy man with an enormous bowler hat on his head.

Abraxas Malfoy.

And he had seen her too, judging by the way he suddenly turned and started striding towards her. A clear path opened between the sea of people, his guests turning, curious to see for whom he had suddenly cut off his conversation with the Ministry's undersecretary. And he soon stood right before her.

"Ms. Flamel," he murmured, taking her hand and glazing his lips across its surface. "So glad you could join us here today."

Rosy lips parted to reveal pearly whites, in a breathtaking smile. The married Malfoy pariah felt his heart skip a beat. Then he noticed the smile turn into a slight smirk. _Ah, so that's how she wanted to play this._ She placed her hands on his, scanning his thoughts, until she found the one she desired. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

A murmur in the hall. Was there more to the relationship between the Malfoys and Flamels than they had thought?

"Do tell me." She murmured quietly. "How goes our dear friend Minister Nobby Leach?"

He smirked. "I'd remove that peephole of yours from his office, his time has nearly come."

She nodded. _Duly Noted._

"And do update me when you want me to play cat and mouse with the media."

She grinned. _Of course he'd catch on._

Out loud she asked, "And your wife? Doing well I hope? I did so mean to come by sometime and congratulate you on the birth of your son. Babies do adore Flamel skincare's massage oil or moisturizing creams."

A genuine smile this time. Or at least, one that almost reached his eyes. "Our home is always open to you Ms. Flamel. Falco still hasn't stopped raving about the benefits of the noni glow brightening serum you gifted us last time."

And with a Malfoy typical double kiss barely touching the cheeks of her veil, they parted. Embry to the wide eyed scandalized gazes of the media, and an amused Malfoy to further entertain his guests.

"Ms. Flamel! Whenever did you and Mr. Malfoy-"

 _Now to escape these reporters._

* * *

She turned quickly, walking briskly past the sea of people, up a staircase, crossing a random hall on her far left, and spying a small open library, books everywhere scattered across the rugs, with a figure hunched over a book.

She vanished the veil, rushing forward into the dimly lit room. The handsome dark haired male in room visibly twitched, drawing his wand in a fluid motion, her arms encircling his, her fingers brushing his cheek,and as she pressed the palm of her hands against his lips."Shhhhh." she whispered. "Please. They'll find me. Just work with me here, Please." Her eyes pleaded with his dark slate, her charm enveloping his entire figure, and she smiled to herself as he seemed to sigh in resignation, wrapping his arms around her, and bent his head to be level with hers.

"Have we met?"

She blinked once. Glancing up, truly looking at his face, and noticing his perfectly sculpted ivory skin, the almost sardonic turn of his mouth, and marveling at the dark emptyless slate of his eyes.

Smiling, she ran her fingers down his collarbone, to his chest. "I'd remember meeting someone as pretty as you."

He grabbed her hand and held it to his cheek. "There's no way-" He said staring, looking for something in the depths of her warm caramel eyes, and Embry felt the nudge of another enter her mind...

Footsteps.

Angling her body so that her face wouldn't be seen, he broke eye contact and brushed his lips onto hers.

 _Oh Merlin. Here we go._ Lowering her eyelids in part embarrassment and for a more flirtatious effect, she tip toed, pressing herself against his chest to deepen the effect. "Mmmm"

*Creak*

Quick glance. "All clear here," She heard a reporter mutter. "Just a couple. Check the side lobby, the one that goes out into-" His voice trailed out of earshot.

After waiting a few seconds, Embry smiled putting distance between his face and hers, "Now please," she implored with her usual charm, "don't mention to anyone what happened." Without looking to see his reaction, she jumped away from his proximity, confident that her magic would ensure his obedience. "Thank you!" She mouthed, and rushed out the door.

Now to report back. She hoped her boss would be pleased.

* * *

^For those wondering, Nobby Leach was the first ever muggle born minister of magic.

This chapter was long overdue, thank you for your patience!


	4. Chapter 3

"Ah... I can't!" Embry walked through yet another set of empty halls in the building. "I'm lost." She muttered to herself. "If I could just ask someone..., but there isn't anybody here! I didn't think the famous Mysteries Auror Department would be like this."

She passed another corridor.

"Why did they even transfer me from the Department of thought? There isn't even a shadow here! Ugh! _Homenum Revelio_!"

She felt the presence of someone by the open door to her right. "Ah..." She walked in. "...Excuse me? Is someone there?..."

The blinds were shut and there was a dark haired blob layered with blankets lying on the couch. _...Is he asleep?_

Stepping softly, so as to not wake the sleeping blob, she creeps up to the figure on the couch, and pulls the covers gently to better assuage her curiosity. Swifter than her eyes can see, a pale hand reaches out, grabbing her, pulling her down onto the couch, and she started, wide eyed, staring at the same dark eyed individual she had kissed but a few days prior.

"-Who are you?" He asked, leaning over the girl. "What are you here for?"

 _Oh... "_ I'm Embry Flamel."

"..."

In the past years, crime rates have increased, getting especially bad near Diagon Alley. So the Department of Mysteries put together a new investigative branch: The Mysteries Auror Department, for crimes beyond the ordinary.

* * *

*In another room*

"Hey Andrew! Where's Tom?"

The blond Auror turned to face his boss, who was turning an entertaining shade of pink, pacing around the room "Tom just went into the lounge."

"Lounge? What's that guy doing in the lounge?" Rufus asked.

"Boss, Tom's been staying all night recently working on our last case..."

"Seriously?" He grumbled. "Didn't I tell him to come early today and report to me?"

"Ah, ah. The person the Department of Thought sent is already here?" Andrew asked grabbing his coat and following his boss out into the hall.

"No, not yet." Rufus blew out a sigh, checking his watch. "We still haven't been able to meet. It seems like they're late!"

"A worker from the Department of Thought..." Andrew mused. "Isn't that insanely elite and secretive research institute known for cultivating magical geniuses? Are we really going to have someone pretentious and all puffed up over their own self importance working with us?"

"Who knows. But the renowned warlock Hiroshi from there has been a friend of the past minister for a long time. To make a branch like this was also at the suggestion of Abraxas Malfoy. He's also quite wealthy and provided Hiroshi with the funding for this. Although we still don't know if the person sent was a girl or a guy, let alone their name..."

"Wait Boss." Andrew stated, a horrifying thought coming to his mind. "That person can't be the one who will be partnering up with Tom?" _It won't be forced upon him right?_

"It'll be good for him!" Rufus said laughing at the thought. "Someone his age needs friends you know."

 _Tom's reaction is something I really don't anticipate seeing._ Andrew thought. _We'll be lucky if he doesn't murder the guy in a week._

They reached the lounge. Rufus opened the door loudly."Hey! Tom! We have some good news for you!-"

Only to see a girl lying on the couch, and Tom crouched on top of her. And instantly loses his train of thought.

"Ah." Said Embry. "Believe me, this is entirely what you think it is."

 _Wow._ Thought Andrew. He coughs "Well, then, we'll leave you two to it!" He opens the door. once again and makes as if to leave. Rufus however, is resembling more and more steadily, his ancient ancestor, Thomas the tomato.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TOM-!" His boss was at a loss for words. "You even brought someone into our work office?! What were you thinking?"

A few heads farther in the lounge, turned to listen.

"I have no idea who she is, she came in on her own." Tom said, climbing off Embry, and helping her to her feet.

"You're such a scoundrel? Pushing a girl who came in onto the sofa?"

 _Tom was probably still drowsy... ehehe_ Andrew thought grinning. It wasn't often that Tom got into trouble with the Department Head.

"Actually..." Embry felt it was time to add her imput in. "I'm not a suspicious person." She smiled disarmingly at the three arguing. "I'm from the Department of Thought. Embry Flamel at your service."

 _Ah?_ The three thought.

"It's you? You're still a student aren't you?"

"I'm 17." She replied still smiling. "And I've been homeschooled until now, although I do plan on joining Hogwarts in the fall."

 _Wow! It's a girl-!_

I'm Andrew!" _Merlin, thank you so much._

A few people on the side jumped up, unable to resist the opportunity of an introduction. "I'm Oliver!" _Finally there'll be a female presence here, And it's a cute girl!_

"I'm Sam!" _Wow, being alive is so amazing._

"Hey you guys!" Rufus frowned. "How can we let such a young girl stay in such a dangerous place to work?" _Even though we're the research department, we can't!"_

"Ah." Embry said looking downcast. "I... can't stay here and work?"

Her charm worked wonders.

 _Merlin, she's so cute! How could anyone ever say no to that face?_ "Ahh, Never mind! Then let's all get along from now on! I'm the boss, Rufus." He smiled at her.

"Wow- Boss, Nice to meet you!"

"Yes yes, let me introduce you to our line of work and show you around. Hey Tom!" Rufus shouted the last part, as Tom had started walking towards the door with his jacket held over his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Where? To work!" Tom called back over his shoulder.

"You have a more important job to do right now, so listen up!" Rufus said sternly. "You and Embry are partners, so please take care of her."

"Don't joke around."

The boss was peeved. "You brat! You talk to a superior that way?"

 _Superior?_ "You want me to partner up? _It was a valid question_ , _you fools joke around more often than I've chosen to off someone._ I'm not suited to work with partners."

"Stop being troublesome! This is an order!"

 _Die old man._

The phone rings. In the midst of their argument, Andrew picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Mysteries Auror Department..." He nodded "Yes sir." Then a look of concern flashes upon his face. "Oh no. You're not kidding." He turns around, and stands physically in the middle of the two arguing figures. "BOSS!"

"WHAT?"

"We found something on the criminal linked to the last five cases!"

Tom started walking towards the door again. "Let's go Andrew."

"Yes sir!"

"HEY! WAIT TOM-" Rufus started.

"Wait a minute!" Embry lay a hand upon Tom's arm. "I want to go!"

Tom glanced at the girl, and the resolue in her eyes. "...If you get in the way, I'll send you back."

Her eyes gleamed. "Yes sir!"

* * *

 _*At the Crime scene*_

"Hey- who is that? He's really eye catching."

"huh? Oh that's Tom Riddle. He used to be a member of the ministry. I heard they transferred him over to the Mystery Auror Department."

"The Mystery Auror Department? Isn't that the department where the troublesome people are transferred to?"

"Even though a lot of people say that, Riddle's very outstanding. I heard he's going to be head boy at Hogwarts next year."

"What? He's only 17? And who's the girl? Shes so cute..."

"Who knows."

"Excuse me." Andrew said to the two gossiping men. "We're from the Mystery Auror Department, take us to the victim."

"Over there."

"Hey Tom?" Embry asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"You're calling me by my name?"

"Can't I due to our relationship?"

"What relationship..."

"Aren't we partners?"

 _To be able to talk normally with Tom_ Andrew mused. _That girl is something else._

"What's with this link in murders? I haven't heard of this kind of affair."

"All the victims are women between the ages of 16-25." Tom explained stepping towards the covered corpse. "Pretty, with a sense of fashion, and all died of multiple knife piercings and loss of blood. There is always a cigarette mark left on the cheek of the body afterwards. So there's a strong possibility that the crimes were committed by the same criminal."

"So that's how it is." Embry mused.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to... look at it?" They had reached the body.

"Look?"

"...you should go. This isn't something kids should see."

"Why?" She asked. "I'm working right now. Doing what I'm supposed to do. This has nothing to do with my age."

Tom and Andrew exchanged a glance.

"Besides," Embry said smiling. "Is there a rule that says kids can't look?" _Hmph_

Tom shook his head. "Do whatever you want."

"Thanks!"

"Stabs on the abdomen, cigarette markings on the face... It's the same as the others." Andrew commented.

"That's right." Tom agreed. He peered at Embry to gauge her reaction. Her expression didn't change at all.

 _A 17 year old girl who doesn't flinch upon seeing a dead body?_

* * *

Another update! :) I'm going to try and aim for one once a week, every Friday this summer.


End file.
